A Day In The Life Of A Frustrated GW Fanfic Writer
by GWSYREN
Summary: Kinda a billboard of info.


A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A FRUSTRATED GW   
FANFIC WRITER WHO IS BEING ASSAILED   
BY A SUGAR HIGH HEERO AND QUATRE  
(AND DUO, BUT HE'S ALWAYS THIS WAY)  
Sequel to "10 ways to drive Relena batty"  
  
Duo:Hey! I am not! And by the way, that is one big ass   
title.  
  
All the pilots, minus Wufei, and plus Amadeo, are standing  
around chatting...  
  
Amadeo:*looks around* Hey, where's Wu-man? He wasn't here  
earlier, either.  
  
Duo:He's out seeking,uh...justice.  
  
*They all jump as they hear Wufei screaming in a distant   
room*  
  
Wufei:Die, vermin!! JUSTICE!!!  
  
*All the pilots sweatdrop*  
  
Amadeo:Someone care to explane?  
  
Duo:He found out that our new apartment is infested with   
cockroaches.  
  
Quatre:*With far too much gutso*So now he's hunting them   
down and slowly erradicating them one by one. Yesterday,  
some of them were having a picnic on the window sill.  
*Shudder*  
  
Amadeo:*Gets 'Zero' look* Did you say cockroaches?  
  
Duo:Yeah, why?  
  
Amadeo:*Pulls large broadsword from hammerspace, along   
with machine gun and assorted other weapons*I hate insects.  
  
Heero:*eyes light up with unholy glee* Wow.  
  
Duo:Trowa, help me!  
  
*Both pilots rush over and restrain a drooling Heero.*  
  
Heero:Hey! Let me go!  
  
Duo, Quatre and Trowa:NO!!!  
  
Heero:*Stops struggling* Omae o Korosu.  
  
GWS:You do realize you shouldn't have told Amadeo about   
the bugs.  
  
Amadeo:*Swinging broadsword expertly* I really hate insects.  
  
  
GWS:You only feel that way because you haven't been one yet.  
(He felt the same way about mice until I turned him into one  
with a potion I found on a shelf in my apothocary.)Well,   
while Amadeo and Wufei are off hunting big game(Quatre:You   
aren't kidding. Have you seen the size of those things?),we   
will be taking a tour of what it is like to have to spend an  
entire day with our beloved G-boys.On to the fic!!   
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Duo:And she says we're sugar high?  
  
Quatre:Tell me about it. No more Wrigley's spearmint gum   
for you missy!  
  
GWS:*Sticks out tounge and blows raspberry* Meanies.  
  
^___________________________________________________^  
  
  
12:22 P.M.  
  
GWS is sittiing on her bed with her laptop in her lap(big  
suprise, huh?) supposed to be cleaning her room. The G-boys  
sit in various positions around her.  
  
Duo:*Looks Around* Can your room possibly get any smaller?  
  
GWS:Look, pal, I live in a R.V. This is as much space as I'm  
entitled to.  
  
Quatre:Well, it's a little small for one teen girl, five  
Gundam Pilots and a demon.  
  
Amadeo:I am not a demon!!!  
  
Heero:What's with the bat wings, huh?  
  
Amadeo:*Points at GWS* It was one of Luna's creepy ass   
experiments. The Guinea pig market was up really high, so   
we were short a few dozen. I pissed her off, and POOF! now   
I've got wings.  
  
Trowa:And why do you call her Luna?  
  
GWS:I can answer that. You see, a friend of mine named   
Jennifer is the Sungoddess, so I decided I'd be her arch   
rival the Moongoddess. And what is a name for moon? Luna.   
Get it? Got it? Good.By the way guys, you can cuddle with   
your kois, I'm an avid lover of yaoi.  
  
G-boys:Thank you!!*Duo and Heero cuddle at the end of the   
bed, and Trowa and Quatre do the same on the floor.*  
  
*Wufei and Amadeo eye each other for a moment before   
scooting to oppisite ends of the room.*  
  
GWS:Well now, isn't that much nicer? Oooohhh, c'mon you two.  
Admit it. Cuddle!!!!  
  
Wufei&Amadeo:*Grumble* Fine.*At long last they cuddle as   
well.*  
  
GWS:For all of you that don't know, Amadeo and Wufei are   
together, much to the chagrin of myself and other fangirls.  
Both of them being *coughmachomencough*, they have been   
reluctant to admit it. The bug episode seems to have brought  
them together. Now on to bigger and better things...Duo.  
Duo? DUO!!!  
  
Duo:WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
GWS:Leave Heero alone for a moment(breath, Heero, breath)  
and come over here.  
  
Duo:*Grouchly* What do you want me to do?  
  
GWS:I want you to tell all these nice people why after this   
story, I won't be posting anymore chapters to TALK OF ANGELS,  
SHINIGAMI AWAKENS, THE NEW FACE OF EVOLUTION,DEMONS FROM   
THE PAST, and DESPERATION until the begining of the school   
year.  
  
Duo:Fine. GWsyren is going on a trip to New Jersey for a   
few weeks, and will have no access to the net whatsoever.   
Not that she does now...  
  
  
GWS:I do so!  
  
Quatre:*In sing song voice*But does your boss know that you   
log on to his computer at work?  
  
GWS:No. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
Duo:*In quiet voice to Heero*Yeah, until he gets the bill.  
  
GWS:Shut up! Well, I will have some new stories to post   
after school starts, such as a new series that happens after  
Endless Waltz. Wanna hear about it?  
  
G-boys:*Groan* Not another after EW series!  
  
GWS:Aw, c'mon guys, this one'll be different! I promise!  
  
Quatre:Yeah. Sure. Whatever.  
  
GWS:Ohh, someone's sugar is wearing off. Quick Trowa, give  
him this candybar!  
  
Trowa:Shoves it in Quatre's mouth*It's for your own good,   
I swear.  
  
Quatre:Murmpph..mmmmm!^_____^  
  
Duo:I want a candy bar!!;__;  
  
GWS:Only if you share with Heero.  
  
Heero&Duo:^________________^  
  
Duo:Oh, I'll be sure to!!   
  
GWS:Okay, the summery for my new series. I'll need all you   
people who are reading this to e-mail me @ GWSYREN@HOTMAIL.  
COM and tell me if I need to go through all the trouble to   
write a quite involved series. If you don't I will spend all   
that time on it, and no one will read it. So do me that   
little favor,'kay?  
  
  
^_______________________________________________________^  
  
  
Alright, this is actually an AU fic, but up until the guys  
blow up their Gundams, it runs exactly like the series and   
EW do.  
  
In EW, all the guys decide to get rid of the Gundams for   
good. However, in this one, they decide to merely put them   
in storage for further use.  
Unbeknownst to our heroes, OZ actually did get the plans   
for the Gundams, and have built five new Gundam prototypes.   
Before they can be put to use by the IVY soldiers, which is  
a branch of OZ that has stayed hidden for many years,(See   
DEMONS FROM THE PAST for a bit more info on IVY) They are  
stolen by five teens, who have always idolized the original  
pilots, and have heard through spys that IVY is planning on  
doing what OZ and Mariemaya didn't accomplish: to rule the   
United Earth Sphere Alliance, the Space Colonies, and the  
newly founded Red Earth Colonies, commonly called the Red   
Earth Project, on Mars.  
Still young, The original pilots, who have now become  
Preventers, once again get caught up in the middle of a   
war, this time helping the five young people piloting   
Hellfire, Blueline Liberty, Zero White Ultima, Redheart,   
and Blackout. They become the new mentors, and get more  
involved then they ever wanted. The Neogundams are the  
peoples last hope: will they make it?  
  
^_______________________________________________________^  
  
GWS:Well, should I write it?  
  
Duo:Doesn't sound too bad. Is it Yaoi?  
  
GWS:Actually, no. Like with DEMONS FROM THE PAST, this   
story line wouldn't work if it were. Sorry.  
  
Duo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!*Glomps Heero*  
  
Heero:MUMPH. Must-*gasp*-Get-*Wheeze*-Air!  
  
Quatre:Duo, let him go! He's turning purple!!  
  
Duo:Oh, sorry He-chan.*Lets go*  
  
GWS:Calm down Duo. That is only if I get enough e-mail that  
say I should. And if I do, it won't be for another couple   
of months, so chill.  
  
Duo:Oh. Well, I think we should be going now.  
  
GWS:Yeah, I guess so. Hey Wufei, since Amadeo lives with me,  
you can spend the night if you want.  
  
Wufei&Amadeo:REALLY?!?!?!?  
  
GWS:Yeah. Well anyway, that is the end to this little   
billboard of info, so before you leave, please review. Even   
if it is kinda pointless, since this wasn't really a fic, it  
was more of a message board.I guess even flames are   
welcome. So until next story, see ya'll later.Bye! 


End file.
